Special Weapon Effects (Borderlands 2)
Important note on drops Although all Legendary weapons can drop from any enemy or chest each Legendary has one specific boss or enemy that it is hundreds of times more likely to drop from. These specific enemies are what is listed after each non-quest reward weapon. Pistols * Law: 100% Accuracy and recoil reduction while zoomed. +100% melee damage. (Quest Reward, "Won't get fooled again" or drop from the Sheriff in Lynchwood) * Teapot: Corrosive effect spreads to nearby enemies. (Quest Reward, "You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party") * Judge: Additional Critical Hit damage. (Dropped by Assassin Oney in "Assassinate the Assassins") * Unkempt Harold: Fires 3 bullets which split into several mini rockets on a horizontal plane. (Drops from Savage Lee) * Rubi: High elemental chance, reward from Moxxi. While wielded, any elemental damage-over-time effects cause you to gain health. (Quest Reward, "Rakkaholics Anonymous") * Fibber: Inaccurate stats displayed. Flavor stats +50% love, +3000% damage. Actual behavior is highly variable - may have enormously boosted critical hit damage, fire one projectile or several; shots may ricochet; if they do, ricochet hits may do substantially increased bonus damage; shots may also travel at slow speed when several are fired, if so 7 are fired for high damage - but will be constant for any given instance of the weapon. (Quest reward from Mal in Eridium Blight) * Veritas: +10% duration to Fight For Your Life for every Aequitas or Veritas equipped in the party. (Quest Reward, "Clan Wars: Wakey Wakey") * Flynt's Tinderbox: High chance to cause fire effect and bullets will travel in an arc. (Dropped from Captain Flynt) * Gwen's Head: Burst fires 7 instead of 3. * Hornet: Larger burst fires 5 ~ 11 rounds. High Elemental Effect: (Dropped from Knuckle Dragger). * Lady Fist: Deals +400% damage on crit. High magazine count. Refers to Lady Finger, an early quest reward in BL1. (Quest reward, "Uncle Teddy") * Thunderball Fist: shots fire a blue orb which does shock damage and explodes after a few seconds. (Dropped by Captain Flynt) * Dahlminator: Fires homing & ricocheting projectiles that stick to the enemy and explode (usually Corrosive). (Quest reward, "The Lost Treasure") * Gub: Massive Magazine, high chance of elemental effect. (Dropped from Laney, "The Cold Shoulder"). * Infinity: Infinite ammo, does not need to be reloaded. Recoil is in the shape of a sideways-8 infinity sign. (Dropped from Dr Mercy). * Gunerang: Reloading throws the gun like a boomerang. (Drops off Rakkman in The Fridge.) * Logan's Gun: Rounds cause a double explosion on impact. (Dropped by Wilhelm) * Maggie: 'fires a 6 pellet shotgun-like spread. Can be found with 'Two Fer' prefix, which makes it shoot 10 pellets at the cost of 2 rounds of ammo. (Drops from Mick Zaford) Shotguns * 'Dog: Fires three barrels simultaneously, allowing for massive close range damage. (Dropped by Assassin Rouf during Quest "Assassinate the Assassins"). * Triquetra: Consumes 3 ammo per shot, ridiculous high damage and number of pellets. Pellets fire in a triquetra shape (an Irish symbol). (Quest Reward, "Clan Wars: End of the Rainbow") * Heart Breaker: Fire damage and +50% critical damage. Shoots in a heart pattern. When holding this weapon any elemental damage-over-time you deal causes you to gain health. (Quest Reward, "Safe and Sound") * Shotgun 1340: Has Hyperion Loader voice. (Quest reward, "Out of body experience") * Conference Call: Low-pellet-count, high-damage shotgun with small spread. Additional pellets will fire from the sides and behind out of thin air, quadrupling the pellet count for a massive amount of hits (Drops from the Warrior) * Blockhead: Fires 9 pellets in a square formation. Pellets ricochet off walls. (Drops from Badass Creeper) * Octo: fires 8 pellets in 3x3 pattern with one pellet missing. Pellets are relatively slow moving, but fly in a sine-wave pattern, expanding and collapsing the spread as they travel. So, at specific distances, the cluster is tight, and at others spread out, and the missing pellet changes sectors with each collapse. Depending on manufacturer and elemental damage, pellets may leave colored trails. (Quest Reward, "Slap-Happy") * RokSalt: Very fast reload speed, every killed enemy drops shotgun ammo. The red text references a 2010 Tweet from 2008 vice-presidential candidate Sarah Palin. (Quest Reward, "Splinter Group") * Landscaper: Fires four projectiles in a trapezoid pattern that attach to a surface and explode after a short duration. (Quest Reward, "Family feud: Dueling Banjos and Fiddles") * Orphan Maker Low pellet count, high damage and occasionally bonus Critical Hit damage. Curse of the Nefarious Backlash! Orphan Maker: Firing inflicts minor damage on the user. (Quest reward: Message in a Bottle; Pirate's Booty DLC) * Flakker: Fires many projectiles in a flak-like pattern which travels slowly in the direction the user is facing (Drops from the Warrior) * Striker: High Accuracy, very low spread. +70% crit damage. See striker, version referenced here is the "barbed" striker, with +50% melee damage. (Drops from Old Slappy) * Sledge's Shotgun: Burst fire. (Drops from Smash Head) * Deliverance: When shotgun is thrown for reload, it will fly and seek enemies like a homing grenade, as well as shooting at anything it's chasing. It will explode when it touches an enemy or after five seconds. (Drops from Tumba) * Tidal Wave: Fires 7 horizontal slow moving projectiles in a wave pattern that ricochets off of surfaces once if it does not hit an enemy. (Quest Reward, "Uncle Teddy") * Teeth of Terramorphous: 'Fire elemental. Shoots in a closing jaw-like pattern (Drops from Terramophous) Combat Rifles * 'Veruc: 3-projectile horizontal spread. Spread size shrinks while zoomed. (Drops from Mobley) * Hammer Buster: Unusually high bullet damage compared to similar rifles. The red text is also a reference to the character Marcus Fenix, who's father is a scientist. (Drops from McNally) * Scorpio: Occasionally fires multiple rounds. Extra shots still consume ammo, and may proc to a random element. (Quest reward, "Bearer of Bad News") * Evil Smasher: Has custom skin, covered in doodles and stick figure art. On reload, has a random chance (10% maybe?) to make a sound and add 17 to its magazine size (can just fire one shot and reload until you get it). Shots fired from this mag do roughly 10x normal damage and have a faster fire rate. Accuracy and recoil recuperation are also increased. This effect goes away if you switch weapons. (Quest reward, "The Chosen One"). * Hail: Bullets are fired at a 45 degree angle upward, causing the bullets to land ~30 meter away minimum unless aiming down into the floor. The rounds also split into two projectiles after some distance and resemble fireworks when shot for prolonged periods. Its normal non-zoomed sight is also switched to a range markers one with no actual cross-hair. (The Emperor Ming, Flash Gordon: "Klytus, I'm bored. What plaything can you offer me today?" "Hot hail" is one of the disasters Ming then inflicts on Earth.) (Quest reward, "Bandit Slaughter: Round 5") * Stomper: Higher Crit Damage. Has custom skin. (Quest Reward, "Hungry Like a Skag") * KerBlaster: Fires a gyrojet, a bullet sized rocket, that explodes on contact, dropping a grenade that deals damage as the fired gyrojet. (Drops from Midgemong's Bullymong) * Shredifier: High fire rate, long barrel spin duration. (Unknown, but confirmed NOT to drop from Bonehead 2.0) * Madhous!: Bullets fired split into two upon impact and bounce, bullets become faster after every bounce. (Drops from Mad Dog) * Stinkpot : Bullets fired bounce off of one non-organic surface before exploding on second contact. * Captain Blade's Rapier: 200% Melee Damage. (Quest Reward: Message in a Bottle - Hayter's Folly; Pirate's Booty DLC) *'Curse of the Porcelain Fist!' Captain Blade's Rapier: Melee inflicts minor damage on the user. (Quest reward: Message in a Bottle - Hayter's Folly; Pirate's Booty DLC) Sniper Rifles * Buffalo: Massive critical hit damage and increased normal damage, always has no scope. (Quest reward: Demon Hunter) * Fremington's Edge: Increased zoom level. (Dropped from Reeth the Assassin during Quest "Assassinate the Assassins") * Trespasser: Ignores shields. Callback to Mordecai's Trespass skill from Borderlands 1, which gave up to a 100% chance to ignore shields. Mordecai also contacts you via ECHO to see if you're alright when getting a Second Wind. (Quest reward, "Animal Rights") * Sloth: Burst fire sniper rifle with slow moving rounds. (Quest reward, "Rakkaholics Anonymous") * Pitchfork: 5 Horizontal Shot Burst Fire. (Drop from Terramorphus) * Volcano: fire damage bonus, fire effect spreads to nearby enemies. (Drop from the Warrior) * Morningstar: Annoying, guilt-tripping voice on reload, kill, or critical hit. Chance of additional +100% or +200% critical hit damage. Storing gun also does annoying voice which plays at random intervals. (Quest reward, "Hyperion Contract #873") * Chère-amie: Sends out healing beams on hit like Transfusion grenades. The gun has similar effects to Kyros' Power in the previous game. (Quest reward, "Hyperion Slaughter: Round 5") * Lyuda, White Death: Fires a trio of projectiles in a horizontal pattern for the cost of 1 bullet. Increased critical hit damage. (Drop from Gettle) * Skullmasher: x5 pellet per bullet, all of which can be dead center. (drops from Son of Mothrakk) * Invader: Fires five shots in burst (Drop from Saturn) * Longbow: (Translated: This is not a Sniper Rifle) Scopeless, fire damage, and fires a slow, arcing projectile which leaves pixelated trail (resembling the arrows in Minecraft). (Drop from Badass Creeper) * Pimpernel: Fires a single round that on impact releases 5 globules of acid in 5 directions which also explode on impact. (Quest Reward from C3n50r B07) Rocket Launchers * Bunny: When reloaded the gun bounces along the ground in a forward-random direction similar to a rubberized grenade. It will also randomly drop active grenades as it bounces. (Found off chubby enemies) * Nukem: When fired, the rocket simulates a small Nuclear blast (Drops from The Black Queen) * Mongol: A returning Legendary weapon from BL1. Uses 2 ammo per shot. Fires a large rocket which in turn fires off smaller rockets as it travels. In the description, states 'consumes less ammo per shot. Just kidding! no it doesn't.' (Drops from Dukino's Mom) * Roaster: Drastically increased rocket speed (nearly instant at mid range) (this effect may be incorrect, obtained Big Roaster without increased rocket speed), 3 rockets per shot. (Quest reward, "Note for Self-Person") * ' Pyrophobia': Causes the rockets to continuously explode during their flight. (Drops from Incinerator Clayton) * Badaboom: Fires 6 rockets simultaneously at the cost of 1 rocket ammo. (Drops from King Mong) * Creamer: High rocket velocity, rocket splits in two after a certain distance. A ratio to the damage done is converted to health, no matter direct damage or damage over time. (Quest Reward, "Creature Slaughter: Round 5") * Hive: Consumes 4 ammo per shot. Fires a stationary "beehive" that emits small homing rockets. (Drops from Saturn) * Norfleet: An E-Tech Rocket Launcher that hurls three balls of energy similar to that seen from PRAZMA CANNONS. Each ball travels at a rather slow and hectic motion (not in a straight line), with each ball dealing a tremendous amount of damage while covering a large area of effect. (Drops from Vermivorous) * 12 Pounder: Fires a cannonball that bounces once if it hits the ground. Also reloads incredibly fast. Flavor text comes from King Louis XIV of France's motto, roughly translating to "Not Unequal to Many." (Drops from The Big Sleep) SMGs * Bane: Slows movement to a crawl (even running),produces Psycho Midget noises when switching to it, firing, and reloading. (Quest Reward: "The Bane") * Bad Touch: While wielded, any elemental damage-over-time you deal returns health. * Good Touch: When held the controller vibrates, does highly increased critical and Fire Damage. While wielded, any elemental damage-over-time you deal returns health. Has near-perfect accuracy when scoped. Opening your inventory stops the vibration until you switch weapons. (Note: both Bad Touch and Good Touch can be obtained repeatedly at different levels by tipping.) * Lascaux: 9-round burst fire while scoped; always has a Double mod and +100% recoil reduction. The fire pattern is fixed, resembling a bull. The crosshairs display an area much smaller than the firing pattern. (always found in Frostburn Canyon) * Chulainn: Fires rounds that has procs both shock and slag, player is slagged when equipped. (Quest reward, "Clan Wars") * Commerce: Unclear, possibly fast reload speed. Text is probably in reference to a statement made by former US Secretary of Interior James Watt. (Dropped by Assassin Wot in "Assassinate the Assassins") * Baby Maker: Gun explodes like a small MIRV grenade when thrown. (Supposed to drop from Madame Von Bartlesby, due to a bug it drops from Mad Dog) * Emperor: When zoomed, fires 6 shot burst. Very fast accuracy recovery. (Drops from any of the Assassins in "Assassinate the Assassins" ) * Hellfire: A returning Legendary weapon from BL1. High fire damage that stacks and triggers on every shot. Most likely a reference to the "We don't need no water..." 'effect from the first game. (Drops from Scorch) * 'Bitch: A returning Legendary weapon from BL1. Extremely low (< -100%) "recoil reduction" - firing increases accuracy very quickly compared to most Hyperion SMGs. (Drops from BNK-3R) * Bone Shredder: A returning Unique weapon from BL1. Fires two rounds per shot. (Drops from Bone Head 2.0.) * Slagga: Three pellets per bullet, always has Slag element. More than likely the red text and title is a refrence to an unitelligible line spoken by Nigel Thornberry in the child's show The Wild Thornberrys. (Drops from Tector and Jimbo Hodunk) * Actualizer: (This weapon is part of the Pirate's Booty DLC) +200% Weapon Accuracy, Other effects unknown as the weapon is not available yet. * Sand Hawk: (This weapon is part of the Pirate's Booty DLC) Uses three rounds per shot. Fires a "bird" of 8 shots that actually flaps its wings. Errol references Errol Flynn, leading to the popular phrase "In like Flynn". Shields * Order: When a "Law" type revolver is equipped, any melee damage done is converted to health. (Quest Reward, "BFFs") * Flame of the Firehawk: Constant fire nova effect while shields are at 0. This effect lasts indefinitely, as long as your shield remains at 0, triggers roughly every two seconds. (Quest reward, "Cult Following; The Enkindling") * Love Thumper: High roid damage. Low recharge rate and incredibly high recharge delay. Melee attacks create a Nova-like explosion while the player is buffed by its roid damage. Currently the nova explosion damages friendly players in your game. (Quest reward, "Best mother's day ever!") * Deadly Bloom: Has fast recharge rate with a very powerful nova on shield loss or entering fight for your life mode. The nova on shield loss follows the usual normal mechanic, and will not trigger again until the shield is recharged, but the nova on entering Fight For Your Life will trigger every time. (Quest Reward, "Helping Out Overlook") * Aequitas: +10% duration to Fight For Your Life for every Aequitas or Veritas equipped in the party. (Quest Reward, "Clan Wars: Wakey Wakey") * Pot O' Gold: 'The shield can drop money when hit. (Quest Reward: "Clan Wars: End of the Rainbow") * 'The Sham: Abnormally high bullet absorb rate, around 80%. (Drops from BNK-3R) * Tortoise: Very high capacity, lowers health and movement speed when active, raises movement speed when depleted. (Drops from Blue ) * ' Neogenator': Has health regen and very high +max life. The lower your shields are, the higher the health regen. Stops regeneration when shields are empty. (Drops from Spycho) * 1340 Shield: Low bullet absorb rate, high capacity, decent recharge rate and delay. Has Hyperion Loader voice. (Quest reward, "Out of Body Experience") * Whisky Tango Foxtrot: Has a chance of dropping explosive IEDs and shield boosters on hit, explosives damages both allies (including the player) and enemies. (Drops from Chubby enemies) * The Bee: Extremely high Amp damage bonus. No Amp Shot Drain. (Drops from Hunter Hellquist) * Impaler: Launches Corrosive homing spikes when damaged with bullets. Deals Corrosive Spike Damage to melee attackers. (Drops from the Warrior) * Cradle: When shield depletes, it is thrown away as an explosive and then "reloaded" like a Tediore gun. (Drops from Henry) * Black Hole: Pulls nearby enemies towards you then releases a shock nova when shields are depleted; similar to the effect of singularity grenades. (Drops from Foreman during the Quest "Hell Hath No Fury") * Hide of Terramorphous: High Fire Nova and Roid damage. While unlisted, it also deals Spike Fire damage. (Drops from Terramorphous) * The Transformer: Large chance to absorb enemy bullets and immunity to electricity. Shock Damage received recharges shield HP. (Drops from Pimon) * Manly Man Sheild: Adds bonus Explosive Damage to all Melee Attacks. This ability stays in effect, even while shields are totally depleted. (Quest reward, "Message in a Bottle") Grenade Mods * Bonus Package: Spawns a second set of child grenades after the first set explodes. (Drop from Boom and Bewm.) * Kiss of Death: Homing elemental grenade that latches onto target's face until they die or grenade detonates. Upon exploding sends out healing beams as if from a transfusion grenade (Quest Reward, "Hell Hath no Fury") * Fuster Cluck: Once the grenade is thrown, mini grenades rapidly spawn from it in mid-air. (Quest Reward, "The Pretty Good Train Robbery") * Nasty Surprise: Teleports and splits into four child grenades near the feet of multiple enemies in front of the player. (Drops from Vermivorous) * Rolling Thunder: When thrown stays low to ground and has an explosive bounce. Can not hit high rose enemies and wont jump over small gaps between land. (Drops from Wilhelm) * Storm Front: Initial explosion spawns a 'fork' which shoots out a few child grenades. The fork creates an aura that shows the range of its electricity can reach (much like teslas). The fork attacks any enemies that wander near it for shock damage. The child grenades also attack enemies near them with a smaller range and slightly less damage. The fork and child grenades explode for additional damage when finished. (Drops from Mutants in "Splinter Group" ) * Pandemic: Corrosive Spawns three homing grenades after initial explosion. (Drops from Mortar) * Leech: After the first set explodes it spawns a second set of child grenades which has a high burn Dam per sec. In addition it also leeches health directly for as much damage as it dealt. (Drops from the Warrior) * }} Quasar: Pulls in enemies around it, causing period damage until it explodes for massive damage. (Drops from Ultimate Badass Varkids) * Fire Bee: Seems to act like a sprayer type grenade in that when it detonates, it starts spinning and releasing fire, as well as smaller mirv style explosives during. * Sky Rocket: Deals an insane amount of fire damage based on your level in a MIRV style firework explosion. Grenade travels upward in an arc, and will bounce back down when it hits a ceiling. Best used indoors (Despite the "Warning"). All characters made will start with this grenade mod if the owner used the code that comes with either of the special editions of the game. * Bouncing Bonny: bounces similar to a bettie grenade but with horizontal movement and throws out secondary grenades alongside normal bouncing bettie effect. (Drops from loot midgets) * Fastball: Thrown straight out - bounces once if hits terrain, explodes if hits an enemy. Very small radius. (Drops from Boll) * Breath of Terramorphous: Causes multiple "Fire Fountains" to emerge from the ground in the area around the explosion in a seemingly random pattern. Lasts for a few seconds. (Drops from Terramorphous) * Captain Blade's Midnight Star(Quest Reward: Message in a Bottle, Magnys Lighthouse) *'Curse of the Cackling Designer!' Throws like a MIRV Grenade, but will home in on the person who threw the grenade instead. Class Mods * Legendary Siren: Increases movement speed when using Phaselock. (Drops from Vermivorous) * Legendary Soldier: Effects unknown. (Drops from Vermivorous) * Legendary Berzerker: Increases movement speed while gunzerking by 20%. (Drops from Vermivorous) * Legendary Hunter: Heals owner by 10% of their maximum health when entering Decepti0n. (Drops from Vermivorous) Relics * Deputy's Badge: Increases shotgun damage and reload speed or Increased Pistol Damage and Fire Rate, Increases Fight for Your Life Time by 10% for every player equipped with a Deputy's Badge. Flavor text could be a reference to Bob Marley's song "I shot the sheriff" (Quest reward, "Showdown") * Sheriff's Badge: An upgraded version of the Deputy's Badge. Increases Total Life and Fight for Your Life Time by 15% for every player equipped with a Deputy's Badge. Dropped by The Sheriff of Lynchwood * Blood of Terramorphous: health regeneration + 0.5% - May increase the rate at which varkids evolve into Vermivorous the Invincible (unconfirmed, only speculation). Drops from Terramorphous. (Regens +0.5% health per Second) Category:Borderlands 2